


Freedom

by RuvikKin



Series: Joseph's Wife [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, I also know how I'm going to end this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, and i am so sorry, finally there will be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Joseph divorced from his wife, he and Sebastian work side by side to solve cases, and try to keep their heads straight. Joseph becomes paranoid about his wife finding him and taking his children, while Sebastian gets a new clue in Myra's disappearance. They both worry about each other as Joseph delves into a depression he can't fight out of, and Sebastian's got another empty bottle in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays and beer bottles

“Violet don’t throw your cake!”

“Sky keep your fingers away from the candles!”

“Sebastian can you grab the ice cream please?” Sebastian made his way to the kitchen and pulled out two ice creams, one chocolate and one vanilla. He went back to the living room, but stopped in the doorway to smile at seeing Joseph settling down a bunch of rowdy twelve to thirteen year old girls. Joseph looked at him and shook his head, seating his daughter down so the rest of the girls would follow suit.

“Need any help?” Joseph shook his head and Sebastian set the tubs of ice cream down. “Who wants vanilla and who wants chocolate?” The girls all answered at once, making it hard for Sebastian to pick out who said what. “Okay okay one at a time.” Sebastian listened to each girls request and handed them each a small bowl of what they wanted.

“Thank you Mister Sebastian.” Violet said before she dug into her ice cream. Violet had not known what to call Sebastian when she first lived at his house, but after awhile she settled on ‘Mister Sebastian’ as a nickname. Her friends called him the same thing all the time, but he didn’t very much mind, he enjoyed the nickname he was given.

“Hey ‘Mister Sebastian’ can you help Sky out with his ice cream, I have something to grab.” Sebastian nodded and looked over at Sky, picking up a small blue bowl off of his high chair. Sky let out a small giggle and tried grabbing for it.

“Hang on, hang on.” Sebastian scooped a little bit of vanilla into the dish and picked up a spoon; facing Sky again he dipped the spoon into the ice cream and held it up to Sky. “Ah.”

“Ah.” Sky opened his mouth up, allowing Sebastian to feed him to spoonful of ice cream.

“Good.” Sebastian took another spoonful of ice cream and repeated the noise he made before, each time he did Sky would follow suit, opening his mouth then eating the ice cream. They continued to do this until the bowl was empty. Sebastian set it down then looked behind him at all the girls, who were staring at him silently. “What?”

“Mister Sebastian.” One of the girls piped up after finishing her ice cream. “Did you ever have a kid?” Sebastian bit his lip and nodded, standing up.

“You shouldn’t have asked that!” Violet hit her friend with her spoon and Sebastian shook his head.

“No it’s fine.” He walked into the living room and picked up a picture frame, walking back over to the girl and handing her the image. “That was my wife, and my daughter.” Sebastian smiled. “Her name was Lily.”

“What happened to them?” Another girl joined in looking at the photo, and soon all the girls were looking at it.

“Lily...” Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Died in a house fire. My wife left me not long after.” Sebastian rubbed his neck as the girls looked at him. “It happened a long time ago...”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, enjoy your birthday Violet.” Sebastian pats Violet’s head, which made her smile. Sebastian took the picture and put it back to where it was, wiping some of the dust off of it before hand.

“Seb.” Sebastian turned and looked at Joseph with a smile. “Piñata? You joining?” Joseph held up the star shaped piñata and smiled at Sebastian. “Or not?”

“No I’m joining. Let’s get outside.”

````````````````

Sebastian grunted as he picked Violet up, then looked over at Joseph and sighed. “She’s getting heavy.”

“She’s just getting big.” Joseph rocked Sky in his arms and looked up at Sebastian. “Thanks for all your help today.”

“No problem.” Sebastian held Violet in his arms as he carried her up the steps. “You coming?”

“As soon as Sky’s asleep!” Sebastian grumbled and took Violet to her room, dropping her off in her bed. He sighed and leaned on the wall, watching Violet curl up in the bed and looking physically exhausted.

“You and I both kid...” Sebastian left her room, flicking her light off before hand, and then head downstairs. He saw Joseph sitting in a chair, humming to Sky as he drank from a bottle. “How can he still be hungry?”

“He’s a baby. Violet was the same way.” Sebastian nodded and went to the kitchen, pulling out a beer and cracking it open. “Sebastian...” Joseph said his name in that ‘scolding mother’ tone, which always made Sebastian smirk. He made his way back to the living room and gave Joseph a shrug.

“What?”

“You’re drinking now?”

“Just one bottle.” Joseph frowned at him and looked back at Sky. “Joseph, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to drink profusely.” Sebastian sipped the beer and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall. “God today was long wasn’t it?”

“It was.” Joseph stood up and walked past Sebastian. “I’m taking Sky to bed, and then I’ll be right down okay?” Sebastian nodded, made his way to the couch, and sat down, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back on the couch. He listened to Joseph upstairs, making his way to Sky’s room, then Violet’s room, then back to Sky’s room. Sebastian shrugged and drank more of the beer, waiting for Joseph to come downstairs and join him.

``````````````

Sebastian woke up to screaming, not like someone was in pain but like something bad happened. He jolted awake and stood up, realizing he passed out on the couch. “Fuck.” Sebastian ran to where the screaming was coming from, the bathroom, and forced himself inside. Joseph was lying on the floor, screaming as he stared at the ceiling. “Joseph!” Sebastian went over to him, and helped the younger man sit up, shaking him a little. “Joseph snap out of it!” Joseph quieted down after a moment, and his screams turned to whimpers. “Fuck Joseph.”

“Sebastian?” Joseph blinked and looked up at him. “Sebastian?”

“Joseph? What happened? Are you okay?” Joseph blinked a few times then nodded, and took his glasses off to clean them. “What happened?”

“I woke... I woke up... I think. When I woke up I was on the floor in here... I must’ve passed out... Somehow... When I woke up I looked in the mirror, and I saw my wife Sebastian. I saw her, she was right here I swear.” Joseph began to tremble and shake his head. “No no, she’s coming back to get me. She’s going to take my kids away.” Joseph pulled away from Sebastian and ran out of the bathroom, running to Sky’s room first, and then going to Violets room. Sebastian watched him go to both rooms before coming out into the hallway and sitting down in the middle of it. Sebastian sighed and stood up, walking over to him.

“Joseph, you’re just tired.” Sebastian crouched down by him and smiled. “I promise she’s not coming anywhere near here.”

“But only one more year Sebastian.” Joseph grabbed at Sebastian’s shirt, gripping it tightly. “She only got two years. She’ll be coming back for me. I need to... I can’t...”

“Sh.” Sebastian stood up and reached out to help Joseph to his feet. When the man didn’t move, Sebastian groaned loudly and picked him up. Joseph flinched and seemed like he wanted to fight away, but instead curled up in Sebastian’s arms.

“Dad?” Sebastian looked away from Joseph for a moment to see Violet, awake and rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Your dad’s just tired.”

“I heard screaming.”

“Nightmare. Go back to bed Violet.”

“Okay... Goodnight Mister Sebastian.” Violet went back into her room, and kept the door open a crack. Sebastian walked to Joseph’s room, every step hurting his back a little.

“Fuck Joseph, you’re not the lightest person in the world.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sebastian laid Joseph down in his bed and sighed, cracking his back. “Want anything to help you sleep?”

“No thanks. I’ll be okay.”

“Let me know if you need anything... Goodnight Joseph.” Joseph nodded and curled up in his bed, closing his eyes and listening to Sebastian walking away. Joseph sighed, rolled over, and tried to get to sleep.

Sebastian went back downstairs, making his way to the fridge and pulling out another beer bottle. “Bottoms up...."


	2. Sick Day

“Joseph you’re running a fever. Just stay home today.” Sebastian put the thermometer on the table and looked down at Joseph, sighing. “That might be why you were hallucinating last night.”

“Seb, I can’t miss work today and the sitters gonna be here in a few minutes for Sky.”

“So she can watch Sky while you get rest. I’ll explain to her what’s going on when she gets here. Okay?” Joseph frowned and closed his eyes, shrugging. “Don’t shrug at me. You need rest. If you show up at work today I’m driving you home.” Sebastian got up off the couch and grabbed a blanket, unfolding it and laying it over Joseph. “Before I leave, do you need anything?”

“Water would be appreciated.” Sebastian went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, putting some ice in it and filling it with tap water when he heard a knock at the front door.

“Coming!” Sebastian went to the living room, set the water down by Joseph, then ran to the door and answered it. “Come in.” The sitter smiled up at him and walked in, looking back at Sebastian.

“Good morning Mr. Castellanos. Where are the kids?”

“Sky’s in his crib playing with his rattle, Violet’s in her room getting dressed for school. And I have to ask a favor of you.”

“Sure, anything.” The sitter smiled up at him, her face beaming and her body full of energy.

“Joseph is in the living room with a fever, I’d rather he not go near Sky today. He’s probably going to sleep most of the time, but can you keep an eye on him too?” The sitter frowned a little, and then nodded. “Thanks. I’ll pay you double for this.” Sebastian checked his watch. “But I have to go or I’m going to be late.” Sebastian walked to the living room and saw Joseph was asleep already. He smiled and walked over to Joseph, running his fingers through his hair and then removing his glasses and setting them on the table.

“Have a nice day at work, Mr. Castellanos.” Sebastian nodded to the sitter and left quickly.

````````````

“KCPD, this is Detective Kidman speaking.” Sebastian twirled his pencil as his trainee, Julie Kidman, answered phones and did some paperwork that Joseph would usually do. “Of course, I’ll put him on.” Kidman turned to Sebastian. “It’s for you.” Sebastian sighed and walked over, grabbing the phone.

“Detective Castellanos speaking.”

“Mr. Castellanos!” Sebastian recognized the sitter’s voice, and when he heard it he felt like he got hit by a truck, the panic and fear in her voice, he knew something was wrong.

“What is it? What’s going on?”

“I went to check on Mr. Oda and he was gone, I looked around the house and I found him in the bathroom. I think he had a seizure or something but there’s... It’s...”

“I’m on my way. Keep your eyes on him until I’m there.” Sebastian hung up the phone and grabbed his trench coat.

“What happened?” Kidman asked with some concern in her voice.

“Something with Joseph. Kid’s not feeling well. Can you hold up by yourself for a little? I’ll try and make it back.”

“Go, I’ll let the chief know.” Sebastian nodded and rushed out of his office, and down the steps of KCPD.

``````````````

“Joseph!” Sebastian grabbed his partner, inspecting him. There was blood on the floor and the sink. “Hit his head. Joseph can you hear me?” Sebastian pulled Joseph’s head onto his lap and gently tapped his cheek. “Joseph wake up.”

“S... Se...”  Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and shook his head.

“Don’t talk. Hang on.” Sebastian turned around and gave the sitter a sharp glare. “Can you grab a towel? Doesn’t matter which one. Small would be preferred. We have to stop the bleeding.” The sitter did as she was told, returning to Sebastian moments later with a small blue hand towel. “Thank you.” Sebastian put the towel on Joseph’s head where he was bleeding from and shook his head. “Shit Joseph. Are you okay?”

“Fine... Seb....” Joseph slurred his words, not a good sign for Sebastian. “Took some medicine... Must’ve passed out.”

“What did you take?” Joseph shrugged. “Joseph I need you to tell me, this is important damn it.”

“Just for my head... Naproxen I think...” Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes.

“Not dangerous. How much did you take?”

“Two pills.”

“You should only need one.” Sebastian carefully helped Joseph sit up, trying to hold the towel on his head while he did so. “You feel warm still. Hold the towel on your head, I’ll grab the thermometer.” Joseph nodded and held the towel as Sebastian left.

“Mr. Oda, are you okay?” The sitter walked into the bathroom and crouched down by Joseph.

“I’m fine. My head hurts but I’ll be fine.” Sebastian walked in a moment later and sat down on the floor next to Joseph. He looked at the sitter and nodded.

“I’ve got it from here, thanks. Can you go check on Sky?” The sitter did as she was asked as Sebastian uncapped the thermometer and had Joseph put it under his tongue. They sat in silence, listening to each other breathing before the thermometer beeped. Sebastian checked the temperature and groaned. “103. We’ve got to get your fever down.”

“Sebastian. Go back to work. I’ll be okay.” Joseph stood up and wobbled a little, having to hold onto the sink to keep himself up. “I’m...” Joseph coughed for a moment before hunching over the sink and vomiting in it. “Oh...” Sebastian sighed and stood up, glancing into the sink for a second then freezing.

“One two three...” Five. “Joseph, why did you take five pills?” Joseph looked into the sink for a second, then turned on the water to try and flush the contents away. “Joseph.” When Joseph didn’t answer him, Sebastian got frustrated and let out a groan. “I’m calling Kidman and sending the sitter home. I’m staying here to keep an eye on you.”

`````````````

“I’m home!” Violet said, rushing into the house and kicking her shoes off. “Dad? Mister Sebastian?” Violet dropped her backpack and rushed to the living room, nobody. “Dad?”

“Welcome home Violet.” Sebastian said, walking out of the bathroom. “How was school?”

“It was good. Where’s my dad?” Sebastian motioned towards the bathroom, which made Violet confused. “But you just came out of there.”

“He’s attempting to bathe. I was keeping an eye on him so he didn’t hurt himself or pass out. I guess it’s time to get him out.”

“Okay! Let him know I have something to show him!” Sebastian nodded and made him way back into the bathroom.

“Time to get out Joseph.” Sebastian grabbed a towel, unfolding it and holding it up. “Get out.” Joseph got up shakily and stepped out of the tub, shivering before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. “Your fever should be down now. How are you feeling?”

“Cold now.” Joseph glared at Sebastian, and Sebastian rolled his eyes before turning around and allowing Joseph to dry himself off. “But I do feel better. I’ll be out in a second, let me get dressed and I’ll join you in the living room.” Sebastian let out a sigh, not wanting to leave Joseph by himself again with a cabinet full of medication, but he reluctantly decided to leave Joseph by himself and make his way to the living room. Violet was sitting on the couch, swinging her legs and looking excited.

“So, what is it you want your dad to see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I had to set something up x3


	3. A package and a report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. More notes at the end though!

“I do NOT need therapy.” Joseph crossed his arms and cast Sebastian a glare across the dinner table. “I’m fine.”

“You tried to kill yourself two days ago. With my medication. You NEED therapy to help you get through this, there’s nothing wrong with help. I’m against therapy for my own problems, but I can handle myself.”

“By drinking. And I did not try to kill myself Sebastian, I couldn’t see straight and my gloves were on as usual. I probably poured five in my hand, thought it was two, and swallowed them.”

“But you couldn’t tell there were five in your mouth? You’re lying to me Joseph. I understand you feel like shit, but you can’t kill yourself. Your daughter and son need you, and if you die I can’t have them.” Joseph shook his head and stood up, grabbing his mug of tea off the table.

“I’m fine.” Joseph stated, walking to the front door and leaving Sebastian by himself at the table. Sebastian sighed and sat back, picking his coffee mug up and sipping from it. “Hey Sebastian! Come here!” Sebastian groaned and stood up, making his way to the front door where Joseph greeted him with a manila envelope. “This has your name on it. No return address though.”

“Probably just junk mail.” Sebastian took the envelope and glanced at it. “It’s not import...” He stopped, furrowing his brow and taking a step back away from Joseph. “This.”

“What? What is it?”

“This is Myra’s handwriting.” Joseph and Sebastian stood in stunned silence, before Sebastian quickly opened the envelope. “She was here. I missed her she was fucking here.”

“Sebastian you don’t know that she was here, she could’ve had someone-“

“That’s not like her.” Sebastian turned and went to the living room, sitting on the couch where he pulled out various papers. “She brought this herself.” Sebastian flipped through the papers, not reading them over completely but looking at what they were. “Fuck.” A folded paper fell out of his hands, and he picked it up, opening it and biting his lip.

“What does it say?” Joseph stepped forwards, peeking over his shoulder to try and read it; Sebastian was too stunned to say anything.

_My Dearest Sebastian -_

_If you’ve received this letter, than I fear the worst has come to pass. It means that my investigation got too close to the truth. It means that you may never see me again._

_I’m sorry I kept it from you, but it was to protect you...from either the truth or my madness._

_I’ve enclosed a copy of my files. I only hope that you never receive them, but if you do...it’s up to you to finish what I started. Please, find justice for Lily. And for me._

_I love you with all of my heart._

_-Myra_

“Sebastian...” Joseph put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he could see Sebastian physically tensing up. “Take a deep breath, please try to relax.”

“Relax?!” Sebastian stood up and spun around, facing Joseph. His eyes were full of anger and sadness, his entire body was tense and he looked to be trembling a little. “How can I fucking relax Joseph?! This is the first word I’ve had from Myra since she fucking left and you want me to relax?”

“Sebastian I didn’t mean it that way I was-“

“Fuck off Joseph. Leave me alone.” The words hurt Joseph, but not as much as seeing Sebastian turn his back to him, reading the letter over and over again, noticing Sebastian hiding his face and hearing his soft noises of sadness. Joseph turned around and left the living room, standing in the hallway before falling to his knees and doubling over, burying his face in his hands and shaking, trying to breathe as his heart raced and his chest tightened.

```````````

Joseph sat at his desk at home, holding a phone to his ear as he listened to it ring on the other end. “Come on.” Joseph tapped his pen on the desk and heard the click of someone answering

“Internal Affairs Unit, Investigator Phi speaking. How may I help you?”

“My name is Detective Joseph Oda; I need to make a report.”

“Of course, what is it you need to report?” Joseph sighed, rubbing his neck.

“I need to report my partner, Detective Sebastian Castellanos, I believe he’s drinking and going into work drunk or at the very least, drinking at work.”

“Detective Castellanos?” Joseph heard typing on the other end then a huff. “I knew I’ve heard his name before, we’re going to look into him right away for you. Thank you for reporting this. Anything else you need?”

“Yes. If you know of him, you know his wife is a missing person... I think... He’s using his own resources to try and find her. He’s not on the case of his wife’s disappearance... I just don’t want him to get in too deep.”

“We will look right into this, thank you Detective Oda. We should be seeing him tomorrow at the latest.”

“Thank you.” Joseph hung up the phone and looked at it, gripping it tightly in his hands. “I’m sorry Seb. It’s for your own good.”

```````````

“Detective Castellanos.” Joseph glanced up from his papers to see a man standing in front of Sebastian’s desk. The man was dressed nicely and had brunet hair slicked back on top of his head. He had a hard stare and seemed to be here for business, and did not want to waste time.

“That would be me. Who are you and what do you need?”

“I’m Investigator Phi from the Internal Affairs Unit. We need to ask you a few questions if you wouldn’t mind coming with us.”

“I can’t leave work.”

“We’re going to another room in the building. I’m sure your partner can watch over himself for a bit.” Sebastian furrowed his brow and stood up.

“Fine, lead the way.” The investigator left the room with Sebastian, leaving Joseph by himself. Joseph looked down at his pen and twirled it in his fingers, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered when they were out of sight. “It’s for the best Seb.” Joseph crouched over his desk, writing on the paper for work again, trying to not think about Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! I need some help with the future of this fic and I'd love for you to help me with it! I made a survey here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1GacmJMiqco5Lli78zrzZStXe95hqjSTM9UfoQiYIc28/viewform  
> and I would enjoy it if you'd fill it out and help me with this fic. Thank you so much for reading~~!


	4. Lost Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for self harm in this chapter!!!!!!

“You reported me.”  
“Sebastian you were going to get out of control.”  
“You didn’t know that! You never knew that! You just thought about yourself!” Joseph bit his lip as Sebastian raised his voice, and he felt hurt that Sebastian was this angry with him.  
“I wasn’t thinking about myself.” Joseph insisted, shaking his head. “I was thinking about you. Sebastian if you get fired, there’s no way you can support yourself. Even if I try and help it-“ Sebastian raised his fist and punched the wall by Joseph, missing him by a few inches. Joseph’s breathing grew faster and his heart began to race. “Seb... Don’t...” Joseph shook his head and pulled his arms close to his body.  
“Don’t try and bullshit your way out of this Joseph. This is all your fault! All your fucking fault!” Joseph looked up at him, he could feel his body trembling before Sebastian turned and rushed out of their office at KCPD, the door being left wide open. Joseph saw dozens of eyes turn on him and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. A few people rushed in and tried helping him up.  
Kidman finally pushed her way through, putting her hands on Joseph’s shoulders. “Joseph look at me, look at me. Focus on me. It’s okay, it’s okay.” She repeated the words over and over again to Joseph, but he could only focus on his breathing. “Someone get a paper bag for him damn it!” Kidman turned and shouted to someone before they rushed out of the room and returned a moment later with a bag. Kidman snatched it from them and handed it to Joseph, allowing him to breath into the bag for a bit. “Easy... Slow deep steady breaths Joseph... It’s okay....”  
Joseph finally got himself calmed down, setting the bag in his lap and taking a few more breaths without it. “Thank you...” Joseph covered his face. “Oh god it’s all my fault...”  
“No Joseph its okay, relax.” Kidman glared at everyone in the room, which sent them rushing out. “You. You’re going to be okay Joseph.”  
“Kidman he hates me. How am I going to live under the same roof as him now knowing he hates me. And he could hurt me. What if he hurts me?!” Joseph’s breathing picked up again and he had to return to the paper bag.  
“He’s not like Ellen. He won’t hurt you on purpose.” Joseph looked at her and shook his head before moving the bag.  
“He could though…”  
“He won’t. He’s angry but he’ll get over it, okay?” Joseph blinked and looked at his hands. “Are you going to be okay?”  
“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Joseph stood up and made his way to his desk, sitting down and picking his pen up.  
“Maybe you should go home early. Get some rest. Relax.”  
“Don’t have the time. I need to stay here and work.” Joseph muttered and began to write on a paper. “We needed to investigate a crime scene today too. He won’t go with me.” Joseph looked up from his paper and smiled. “Would you care to join?”  
```````````  
“When’s mister Sebastian coming home?” Violet looked at Joseph and he sighed, grabbing the TV remote and pausing the movie. “Dad?”  
“I don’t know sweetie. We got into a small fight at work today. He’s upset and should be left alone even when he comes home.”  
“Is he mad?” Joseph nodded. “What happened?”  
“Id rather not talk about it Violet.” The front door swung open and Sebastian stepped inside, swaying a little. Joseph looked at the clock on the wall. “You have school tomorrow. You should get to bed.” Violet wasted no time making her way up the steps and Joseph walked to Sebastian. “Its late.”  
“Piss off.” Sebastian pushed Joseph away and stumbled past him, making Joseph walk after him. “Leave me alone you traitor.”  
“Sebastian you reek of alcohol… You cannot continue to get drunk all the time. Especially now that AI has their eyes on you.”  
“And who’s fucking fault is that huh?” Sebastian turned and faced Joseph, having to hold himself up on the wall. “I didn’t report myself, and it wasn’t Julie’s name on there. It was you who reported me, and you who sent me into this fucking shit hole because of your own problems.”  
“I did it for us!” Joseph shouted, startling Sebastian. “I did it for us damn it… This is my home now, this is my family… You’re like a second father to Violet and you treat Sky like your own kid… They’re your family too Sebastian… And if you keep drinking and a social worker comes by…” Joseph covered his eyes so Sebastian wouldn’t see them starting to water. “I can’t lose them Sebastian. They’re all I have. But fine, be angry at me, treat me like shit and ignore me all you want, but please don’t jeopardize what little we have for your past. Is it worth it Sebastian? Is it worth the pain you’ve settled into every day to stay locked into the past? I know you’re upset, I know what it’s like for someone you love to do something you never thought they’d do, but please don’t let me know the pain of losing my children. I couldn’t handle it, I couldn’t stand it.” Sebastian listened to Joseph, he could see Joseph beginning to cry and sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“Your tears aren’t going to help you Joseph. Not this time. Man up.” Sebastian shoved passed Joseph and went upstairs. Joseph watched him go and felt sick, he hurried to the bathroom where he vomited into the toilet, his stomach flipping and aching.  
“He’s just angry.” It’s all your fault. “He doesn’t hate me.” Traitor. “I’m not.” You were only thinking about yourself. Joseph shook his head held it. “I didn’t cause this, it’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.” Joseph glanced up on the sink and saw a small kit of supplies with shaving supplies in it. “Its… Not my fault.” Joseph wobbled to his feet and opened the shaving kit, pulling out his razor and holding it up. Your fault, all your fault… Joseph trembled as he took the blade out of the razor. You deserved all that pain Ellen did to you, every single hit you deserved. You deserve the pain, you shouldn’t have gotten so comfortable. “You’re right.”  
Joseph pressed the razor to the bare skin of his wrist, pushing down and flinching at the feeling of his skin breaking. “Ah.” He bit his bottom lip and continued to drag the razor across his skin, then pulled it off and set the razor on the sink. Joseph held his wrist over the drain as he watched the blood drip into it and slip down the drain. “It’s all my fault.” He whispered to himself, then picked the blade up again and pressed it on a different spot of his wrist, cutting into that spot as well.  
``````````  
“Aren’t you hot?” Julie asked, looking at Joseph with long sleeves on.  
“It’s a little warm but I’m fine.” Joseph smiled at her and shrugged. “I guess... It’s no big deal to not have my sleeves up right?” Kidman raised her eyebrow and gave him a slight nod.  
“Just don’t overheat yourself Joseph. Another call came in about that place we looked at yesterday. I think we need to go take a look at it.” Kidman handed Joseph a paper and he sat down at his desk, beginning to read the contents. “Oh yeah, where’s Sebastian? Did you two not come in to work together today?”  
“He woke up with a stomach ache; I told the chief if he comes in to send him home. He probably has the same thing I had a week ago. I wouldn’t be surprised; he almost nursed me back to health.”  
“Sounds like he’s looking out for you Joseph.” Kidman leaned back in her seat, and looked at the ceiling. “Joseph do you ever think you’ll remarry?”  
“Not anytime soon. I’m not...” Joseph sighed. “Into any girls at the moment.” Kidman let out a hum and looked at him.  
“Not any girls?”  
“If you’re going to ask me out Kidman-“  
“Not on my mind. I’m not a stable enough person to be with and, to be completely honest I’m not a fan of kids. Wouldn’t work. You need someone stable to be with you. I was only wondering because there’s a few girls on the force who’ve had their eyes on you for awhile. They backed off more after the... Thing with your wife, but now she’s gone and they’re hoping you’ll move on.”  
“Julie, I appreciate this but I can’t do it… I have to watch the kids all the time. I don’t have time.”  
“Joseph, you need a distraction. And half the girls… I don’t think a relationship is on the mind.” Joseph stared at her blankly, then blushed and looked at his hands.  
“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Joseph gonna do it ??? Probably....


	5. A problem PT 1

“Dads on a date?” Violet stopped spinning in the office chair and stared at Sebastian. “With who?”  
“Don’t know. Kidman set it up for him.” Sebastian sighed, leaning on the door frame. “I don’t know how well it’ll go though.”  
“I hope she makes him happy… Dads been sad a lot lately.”  
“Haven’t we all?” Violet frowned and shook her head.  
“He’s not singing anymore.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Sebastian crossed his arms, he didn’t think Joseph could sing.  
“Dad used to always sing to me. Especially when he put me to bed, but after mom got put away he stopped. And I’m not too big for his singing, he’s never sung to Sky.”  
“Maybe he’s run out of things to sing.” Violet gripped the chair then let go and stood up.  
“Get your head out of the ground. Dad cries at night!” Sebastian flinched, he never noticed that. “Sometimes I have nightmares and I need my dad, but he’s almost always crying. I don’t like seeing my dad cry.”  
“Violet don’t make things up.” Sebastian didn’t believe it, he didn’t WANT to believe it.  
“I’m not! You just don’t care! You never cared! Somethings wrong with my dad and you don’t notice.” Violet rushed past Sebastian and turned to him. “You don’t care about us!”  
“Violet.” Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Joseph doesn’t cry at night… He wouldn’t….”  
``````````````  
“Well my gosh.” Joseph rolled the window down of his car as the officer next to him sat up and began buttoning her blouse. He still had his shirt on, out of fear of her seeing his wrists, and his gloves has stayed on too even though now they’d need a wash. “I never took you for someone…”  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Joseph pushed his bangs back and turned to her, looking at her dark skin and curved body quickly before eyeing his way up to her face.  
“Hurt me? Joseph I don’t think any man has made me so ready before.” The officer leaned forwards and kissed him quickly. “I was going to say I never took you for a first date sex type of guy.”  
“Well… I guess. It’s just been awhile for me.” The girl stroked the back of Joseph’s neck, trailing her fingernails across it. “Thank you though…”  
“Joseph. Anytime you need anything again, you let me know. I’ll head over as soon as I can.”  
“Thanks…. But I don’t know if I should keep this up…” Joseph sighed and pulled his pants up, just to cover himself a little bit. “I’m not one for… A friends with benefits sort of relationship. I’d rather know someone more as a person than their body.”  
“Okay Joseph, tomorrows Sunday, no work. Come pick me up at my place, we can go out for breakfast.”  
“My kids though-“  
“I can also come to your place. I’d love to meet them, you talk about them all the time… Love to see what the fuss is about.” Joseph thought and then nodded.  
“Be over by nine?”  
“No earlier and no later…” The officer reached over and ran her nails down Joseph’s chest. “Now, can you go another round before we end the date?” She kissed Joseph and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying back and tugging Joseph on top of her.  
````````````  
“You smell like sex.” Sebastian muttered as Joseph sat on the opposite side of the couch. “I take it the date went well.”  
“It did.” Joseph curled up on his side of the couch and stared at the black screen on the TV. “Did Violet and Sky behave?”  
“Yeah but Joseph.” Sebastian turned to his partner and tried to pick the right words out. “Violet… Told me you can sing.”  
“Yeah, I used to all the time. I haven’t been in much of a mood lately to sing.” Joseph leaned back and rubbed his arm. “Why’d she bring that up?”  
“Oh… She was singing a little. I wondered who she got it from.” Sebastian shrugged and turned to Joseph, pulling his legs up on the couch. “Sing.”  
“Sebastian… I’m tired. I don’t want to right now.”  
“Fine...” They sat in silence, Sebastian staring at Joseph, and Joseph tugging his sleeves. “You should get to bed if you’re that tired.”  
“I will…” Joseph stood up and glanced at Sebastian. “Goodnight Seb.” Joseph made his way up the steps and Sebastian listened, waiting for him to go to bed.  
He waited about an hour before heading upstairs. He crept to Joseph’s room and pressed his ear against door. Sebastian listened carefully, and he heard it. The muffled crying noises coming from the bedroom, and the muttering. Sebastian stepped away from the door and debated going in, he should go in but Joseph needed his privacy. “Fuck.” Sebastian grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door and startling Joseph.  
“Sebastian. What…” Joseph rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing in here?”  
“I heard you crying…” Sebastian walked over to the bed and frowned. “Everything okay?” Joseph looked at the bed and shook his head. “What’s wrong?”  
“A lot… But don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”  
“Joseph… Did something happen today? At work? During the date?”  
“Seb…” Joseph sniffled and rubbed his eyes again. “She’s coming over tomorrow but… I don’t want to have her here. I’m falling apart, and she doesn’t know.” Sebastian sat on the edge of Joseph’s bed and listened to him. “And I know she doesn’t want a relationship. I don’t want a relationship. She wants sex.”  
“But you did have sex…”  
“I did but, I couldn’t enjoy it. I tried to but all I could think about was when Ellen.” Joseph shook and hugged himself. “I can’t do it, I can’t.”  
“Who is it? I’ll call and tell her to fuck off.”  
“Not worth the struggle… I’ll just text Kidman…” Joseph reached over to beside table and grabbed his phone, quickly texting Kidman. “She has her number, I’ll have her tell…”  
“Joseph, you need to stop thinking about Ellen. It’s not worth it.”  
“You… Think it’s that easy? It’s not. You’re still all over Myra, I can’t believe YOU ate criticizing me for not moving forwards. The things Ellen did to me… The things she said to me…. All Myra did was leave you, and if you were this big of a jerk to her then she had a good idea on what to do.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“She was smart Sebastian.”  
“Her letter said she left because of an investigation! She’ll come back when she’s done!”  
“Yeah well Ellen will probably come back for me! She’s going to try and get her kids. God knows what she’ll do to me to get that far.” Joseph curled up. “You’re a jerk Sebastian, I can’t believe-“ Joseph was cut off by the sound of something crashing.  
“What was that?” Sebastian stood up and walked to the bedroom door. He froze when he heard Violet screaming.  
“Violet!” Joseph got up and rushed out of the room, he ran straight to Violets room and saw the window smashed, and Violet gone. Joseph went to the window and looked outside, nobody. “Violet!”  
“Joseph?” Sebastian walked in and looked around the room. “Oh no.”  
“Violet… Oh God…. Why…” Joseph gasped. “Sky.” He pushed past Sebastian and went to Sky’s room, seeing his son still there he quickly picked the boy up and held him close.  
“Sky okay?!”  
“He’s fine!” Joseph looked at Sky, who was fidgeting as he began waking up. “But… Violet…”  
``````````  
“I’m going to fucking KILL whoever did this!”  
“Sebastian please calm down.”  
“Fuck off Kidman, this isn’t right.” Julie pursed her lips and crossed her arms. “I know I know, harder on Joseph…” Sebastian looked up from the ground to Joseph, who was sitting in an ambulance with a shock blanket on his shoulders.  
“Right now Joseph needs you… This is going to be harder on him than anything…”  
“I know.” Sebastian sighed and rubbed his neck, looking back at the ground. “Its all my fault… We were arguing and I wasn’t paying attention… I didn’t go check the kids once more before bed…”  
“Don’t blame yourself.”  
“I could’ve caught the FUCKER before he even got in through the window.”  
“Go talk to Joseph.” Sebastian nodded. “He needs you, you’re both great detectives. You’ll find his daughter.” Kidman rubbed Sebastian’s shoulder, then walked over to another cop to talk to him. Sebastian went over to Joseph and stood in front of him, what would he say?  
“We can find her.”  
“I doubt they’ll let me on a case like this, too personal. I can’t help you.”  
“No Joseph, WE can find her. We will.” Sebastian sat down next to Joseph and put his arms around him, holding him close. “I swear… I’m not going to rest until Violet is safe at home.” Joseph didn’t say anything to the comment, instead he nodded slowly. “Lets get you to bed though. I think you need to lay down.”  
“I can’t sleep Seb…. My daughter is gone. How am I supposed to sleep knowing that?”  
“I don’t expect you to sleep, you just need to lay down.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian then nodded.  
“Where’s Sky?”  
“With Connelly.”  
“Can you get him? I can’t… Leave him alone.” Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Lets all…. Go to bed…”  
“I couldn’t agree on anything more.” Sebastian turned to walk away but changed his mind quickly. He turned and picked Joseph up into his arms, blanket and all.  
“I can walk.”  
“Just relax. I’m not letting you or Sky away from me anytime soon.” Joseph smiled and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeehehehe


	6. A Problem PT 2

“Fuck.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel, exhausted from everything that had been going on for the past month. Violet was still gone, Joseph was heading into despair, and Sebastian was doing all he could to keep Joseph sane.

The first thing he did was get ahold of Joseph’s parents and have them watch Sky until this whole thing was over (or there was an emergency.) That went as well as expected, Joseph’s mom crooning over Joseph and the baby while Joseph’s dad and Sebastian’s sharp tongues wouldn’t shut up. His dad had openly expressed his anger at Joseph choosing to live with a man rather than alone, said he wasn’t going to learn anything if he was depending on anyone. Sebastian defended Joseph, saying he wasn’t right at the moment and he needed help with taking care of kids and things like that.

So that was how Sebastian got dragged off the Canadian border by cops. Something he could cross off his to do list, not without Joseph giving him a stern talking to of course.

The second thing Sebastian did was put most of his other work aside to find Violet. They hadn’t let Joseph on the case for being related, shocker, but Sebastian convinced them to let himself on the case. So now while Joseph was busy with his own stack of work, Sebastian was going crazy looking for Violet. And he was doing a fairly decent job, a few leads and a description of whoever had taken her.

Three of their neighbors said roughly the same thing: A big guy with long hair, looked like he just broke out of prison, pale skin. The prison part got under Sebastian’s skin, what he was in prison for, it could be anything. The only prison within a fifty mile radius was the one Ellen was locked up in, and Sebastian refused to go there.

Only now, it was his only lead. And here he was, sitting in front of the prison debating going in. He had to, talking to Ellen had to be done. If she had any information on Violets kidnapper he had to know.

“Fuck it.” Sebastian turned his car off and got out, heading up to the prison and heading inside. The guard when he walked in gave him an odd look, but a quick flash of his badge and the guard nodded.

“Who are you here for?”

“Ellen. Ellen Oda. If she’s not accepting visitors, I’ll just go to her cell myself.” The guard nodded and walked away, making Sebastian sigh. He checked the time, he had one hour to talk to her and get something out of her.

Sebastian waited a few minutes until the guard came back to lead Sebastian to a room. He followed silently, listening to prisoners shouting at him and each other. “She doesn’t usually accept visitors, but she said she knows why you’re here Detective.” The guard stopped at a door and crossed his arms. “Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian went inside and sighed, seeing Ellen in the chair picking her nails. He sat down across from her and frowned.

“Evening Sebastian.”

“You know why I’m here?”

“Unfortunately.” Ellen looked at him and sat forwards. “Violet… Word gets out fast. But you aren’t here to tell me.”

“She was taken by a prisoner; I want you to tell me if you sent someone after her.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“You would though. So when you get out, you can get her back. If you sent someone to get her-“

“I would never hurt her, or put her in any sort of danger. I love her!”

“You loved Joseph too and look where that got you!” Sebastian clenched his fist then sighed. “Listen Ellen, I didn’t tell Joseph but when you get out I still think it should be fair you see Violet at least. Sky doesn’t know who you are, no point in you seeing him. But if you fucked up and sent someone after Violet I swear on my life-“

“I didn’t do anything.” Ellen insisted, getting angry. “I said it once and I’ll say it again; I would never put Violet in any danger.”

“She’s been gone a month.” Sebastian noticed a twitch in Ellen before she leaned back in the chair and covered her eyes. “What do you know?”

“I didn’t set this up, I swear Sebastian I would never have done this. But I had a friend.... He came to visit me last month... God damn it... He said he was going to get me out of here somehow. He’s probably hoping my daughters disappearance would make them let me out.”

“Who should I contact?” Ellen glared at him a little, which annoyed Sebastian. He pulled out a paper and a pen, pushing them across the table to her. She quickly picked the pen up and wrote down a number then slid it back to Sebastian.

“I don’t want her hurt, I swear to god I want her back. I want you to come tell me when she’s found. Please.”

“This... Thanks....” Sebastian stood up.

“Hang on Sebastian, what you said about me seeing Violet... That won’t happen.” She sighed. “Even if I get my visiting rights back, as soon as I’m out I’m moving back to Canada. I can’t stand it here anymore.”

“I’ll tell Joseph.” Sebastian muttered. “Or I won’t, whatever.”

“I’ll probably call him once I’m out. But again, before you leave, do you have a cigarette?” Sebastian nodded and pulled his pack out, handing her one then handing her a lighter. She lit the cigarette and sighed. “Thanks. I’ll see you around Castellanos.”

“Right.” Sebastian left, looking down at the number on the paper, before heading to his car. He sat down in the driver’s seat, pulled his phone out, and dialed the number. It seemed to take forever before someone picked up but when they did, he couldn’t help but cringe.

“Hello?” The voice was deep gruff, it sounded like he was either drunk or had a broken jaw. “Is this that detective?”

“It is...” Sebastian gripped the steering wheel. “Heard you had information on my partners missing daughter.”

“I don’t have information, I have her.” The man let out a deep laugh and then started coughing. “I take it you want her back, but if you want her back I want something for her.”

“How do I know she’s even still alive?” Sebastian said, before he heard the man grunt and then it sounded like the phone got kicked. It was picked up and Sebastian heard Violets small voice on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Violet. It’s me, Sebastian...”

“Mister Sebastian... Are you going to get me out?”

“I am. I just wanted to make sure you’re alive. Where are you?”

“I don’t know... I wasn’t told... I have to give the phone back before he gets mad, please get me out of here.” The phone was set down and then the kicking, or pushing, noise happened again.

“Alright, so she’s alive.” The man said. “I think you know what I want detective.”

“No, no I don’t. Don’t play games, Joseph’s falling the fuck apart and-“

“Two thousand dollars.”

“I don’t...” Sebastian groaned and put his forehead on the steering wheel, trying to think. “I don’t have that type of money.”

“But you don’t have a deadline, depending on how much use I can get from her.”

“Use? What the FUCK are you doing?”

“Don’t be stupid Castellanos. I don’t know, maybe I’ll set a deadline. Two weeks, when you have the money contact me again. When your two weeks is up, we’ll set up again for another two weeks. If I don’t have the money within another month then you’re out of luck. I’ll change numbers and move, good luck hunting me down again.” The click on the other  line as the man hung up sent Sebastian into a panic.

What was he doing to Violet, who the fuck did this guy think he was that he could do this? Sebastian growled and started the car, hitting the gas and driving off.

```````````````

It was only a week after Sebastian had called the man up, and he’d only been able to collect about nine hundred dollars to get Violet back. And that was in secret, he hadn’t told Joseph about the phone call or visit to the prison, instead he kept Joseph in the black about it. “Mother fucker.”

“All okay Seb?”

“I’m fine. Just frustrated.” Sebastian looked at his partner and felt instant guilt, Joseph would have found a way to come up with the money within a week if he had to.

“Anything on Violet?”

“Nothing yet. I followed a lead yesterday-” A lie. “But it was just someone fucking with me. Nothing worth looking into, I made damn sure of that.”

“When was the last real lead?” Joseph sat back in his chair and fiddled with his pen. “I miss her, is she even alive?”

“I’m sure she is.” Sebastian tried to reassure his partner, but he just felt like shit knowing he knew more about it than Joseph did. He had to take a risk though; he didn’t want Joseph to get too emotionally involved in this. If he knew about the guy, and what he said, holt shit would Joseph have a fit. “I have a phone call to make, I’ll be back.” Sebastian left and pulled his phone out, redialing that mans number and hoping he’d pick up.

“Shut up you stupid fucking bitch!” Sebastian turned the volume down on his phone, looking around to make sure nobody heard, he was on edge as it was but this guy didn’t seem to be in a good mood. “Detective, glad to hear from you again.  Anything on my money?”

“Listen, I have about 900 so far and I can’t seem to get more. I could probably get some more in the next week but not enough. Is there any way you can lower the price?”

“How much more can you get?” Sebastian sighed.

“Maybe if I’m lucky, three hundred, and that’ll get you about twelve hundred dollars.”

“You wanna run that by me again?” Fuck, he sounded angry.

“I’m doing my best, but there’s no way I can get that much. Even in four weeks, I just can’t. It’s not possible.”

“Then you won’t get Violet back.”

“I will, but I want just a few hundred taken off. Eighteen hundred? Would that work?”

“You will get me that money Castellanos, no matter what. You got that?”

“I understand.” Sebastian waited a moment before hanging up the phone. He then made a beeline straight to the chief. “You get it?”

“Of course.” He said, taking a pair of headphones off his head. He picked up a paper and wrote on it, muttering. “Tell Joseph you’re following a lead and go get her back. I put faith in you to bring her and him back, alive.”

“If I’m not back within two hours send someone to get me.”

“I’ll give you an hour and a half.”

“I might not need that long, but sure.” Sebastian pulled a cigarette out and lit it, leaving the chiefs office and ignoring his protests as he began smoking inside. He went into his shared office with Joseph and blew smoke in the air. “Joseph, I got a lead. I’m going to go check it out, I’ll be back in about an hour. You’ll be okay by yourself right?”

“Of course. Let me know if you find anything... Please...”

“I will, don’t worry about it.” Sebastian forced a smile and then left, looking down at the address. “Sorry...”

````````````

Sebastian arrived to the house, parking his car across the street and pilling his gun out. He cocked the gun and got out of his car, heading straight for the door that he of course kicked open. Sebastian held the gun up and began to walk around the house. “Where are you?” Sebastian heard thumping up the stairs and he followed the noise, rushing straight to the room. When he pushed the door open, a gun greeted him; it was aimed directly at his head. “Shit.”

“I knew it, you really don’t know how to stick to a deal do you?” Sebastian grunted, and held his own gun up. The man barely flinched and instead walked around him, the both of them keeping their eyes on each other. “I was hoping you’d be a bit smarter, for becoming a detective at only twenty nine you’re pretty stupid.”

“Cut the shit, I just want Violet back. You want Ellen out and I want Violet back. Ellen has only a few months left in jail and then she’s out. Don’t be an idiot.”

“What does it matter? You’re going to send me right back to jail anyway.”

“Fuck it, we can forget all of this if you’ll give me Violet.” Sebastian hated having guns held to his head, or any other part of his body. He always felt physically ill when he was in a standoff, and of course, there was no back up. “It’s just me here; I don’t even have her dad. Hell, he doesn’t even know I’m here. So if you lower your gun, give me Violet, and let me go then we can forget all of this.”

“I don’t think so.” The man shot at Sebastian, but he was able to dodge the bullets.

“Fuck!” Sebastian aimed his gun and shot, missing him by a foot. “Just remember, you started this.”

“Fight like a man detective!” The guy dropped his gun and rushed at Sebastian, grabbing him around the waist and pushing him down. Sebastian dropped his gun and put his arms up, trying to block his face from the blows of the man’s punches. “Too afraid to get blood on your uniform?” Sebastian felt the man’s fist connect with his eye and he became dizzy, he saw stars from one eye and everything from his other eye was blurry. “Fight back!”

“Where’s Violet?!” Sebastian raised his fist and felt it connect with the man’s throat, then lifted his leg and kicked his gut and pushed him off. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled a knife out, he stood above the man, holding he knife tightly. “Tell me where she is.”

“Why don’t you kiss my ass instead?” Sebastian swung his foot up and kicked the man in the face, knocking him back.

“I know she’s here. So where is she?”

“Fuck you. She wasn’t of any use to me anyway, take her if you want.”

“Wow, love to if you’d _TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!”_ Sebastian kicked the man in the gut, which made him gasp and throw up on the floor.

“You won’t get her so easy... In the basement of course. Haven’t you ever dealt with a kidnapper?” Sebastian grit his teeth and kicked the man into the wall, making him hit his head off the wall and knocking him out.

“Fucking shit.” Sebastian turned and left the bedroom, keeping his knife in his hands just in case. “Basement... Of course.” He ran straight down to the lowest floor and stopped cold at the bottom of the steps. ANOTHER man, only he wasn’t alone this time, he was holding Violet in the crook of his arm and held a knife to her neck. Violet was small as it was, but now she was thin and sickly, Sebastian could see the definition of her cheek bones and her ribs through her ill fitting shirt. Violet’s normally soft hair looked brittle, tangled and messy like she hadn’t brushed it. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, she had bruises all over her, and overall it sent a wave of sadness and anger over Sebastian.

“Took you long enough.”

“Mister Sebastian!” Violet squirmed a little but stopped when the knife pressed against her neck.

“Put her down.”

“You thought this would be that easy huh?” The man glared up at Sebastian and scowled. “Walk in, shoot a little, get Violet back? I’m not letting her go so easily. Obviously my partner doesn’t very much care for her like I do.” Sebastian reached for his gun holster and bit his lip, he forgot completely about dropping his gun earlier. Leaving to get it would result in anything but what he wanted.

“You don’t _care_ about her you sick fucking pervert.” Sebastian stepped forwards and the man pressed the knife into Violet’s neck more, now pushed into the skin a little and making her bleed. “Put the knife down, and let’s end this like men.”

“You really are an idiot. Why would I put the knife down when you still have yours?” Sebastian glanced around the room for a clock, unable to find one. “Looking for a weapon?”

“Looking for a clock.” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. “Only clocks on my phone, doubt you’ll let me touch that.”

“It’s about two thirty. Just so you know.” Two thirty, that was good; it meant the cops were on the way. But had it really been an hour and a half already.

“Thanks, but that’s a mistake on your own part.”

“What, shift over soon? You gonna gut me in front of Violet?” The man scoffed. “She’s not even your kid so why the fuck are you doing all of this for her?”

“I’m doing this because-”

“Oh that’s right!” The man laughed, god damn he was psychotic. “You already lost ONE daughter so why would you want someone to go through the same pain?” He kept laughing and Sebastian’s breathing hitched. “You think saving her is going to fill that void in your gut Castellanos?!”

“I might have already lost one daughter, but I’ll be damned if I’m losing another.” Sebastian gripped the knife and then pulled his hand back, flinging it at the man and lodging the knife between his eyes. “Bull’s-eye.” The man’s hand relaxed and he dropped his own knife, before falling over. Violet quickly got away from him and rushed to Sebastian. “Violet.” Sebastian knelt down and picked her up, hugging her close as she clung to him.

“You came for me.”

“Of course I did.” Sebastian backed up, put his hand on Violets head, and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. “I couldn’t let you go Violet.” Sebastian bolted up the steps with her so he was away from the bloody scene.

“I thought you didn’t care.”

“Violet of course I care...” Sebastian took her outside and she flinched at the light, then curled up in his arms. He looked down at her and saw she was crying. “It’s okay, you’re out.” Sebastian sat down on the sidewalk and held her close as she shook in his arms, crying.

“You.... Always seemed...” She sniffled and rubbed her face on his shoulder. “To care about your old family.”

“I’m a little caught in the past, I’ll admit but...” Sebastian sighed and rubbed Violet’s back. “I miss them.”

“We’re your family now.” Violet curled up and rubbed her eyes. “Can’t you love us?”

“I love all of you guys... You and Sky... You have no idea how much you two mean to me...” Violet smiled at him then closed her eyes. “And you were right, I was thinking more about myself... The night you were taken... I saw your father crying.”

“I told you.”

“Listen Violet... I’m going to do all I can to be better around you guys... I can’t make any promises though.” Sebastian looked up at the sound of sirens and cars coming up the street. Three police cars and an ambulance. Sebastian stood up carefully keeping Violet cradled in his arms. “You’re going with a doctor, but I’ll be with you okay?”

“Okay...” Sebastian smiled and walked to the cars, only to see Joseph in one of them. Joseph got out of the car and rushed over to Sebastian and Violet.

“Violet!” Violet perked up and reached out for Joseph, and Sebastian handed her over with ease. When Joseph held Violet he held her close, the both of them began to cry on each other. “You’re alive.”

“Dad...” They clung to each other as if it was the last time they would ever see one another again.

“Thank you Sebastian.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian, tears in his eyes, but he was able to smile. “Thank you...” Sebastian stepped forwards and pulled Joseph and Violet over, the three of them holding each other while the police went into the house, with doctors standing to the side waiting for them to finish.

“Hey dad?” Violet looked up at Joseph and smiled. “Sebastian cares...”

“Yeah...” Joseph glanced down at Violet and then looked up at Joseph. “He does.” Joseph leaned forwards, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest and keeping Violet in one of his arms. Sebastian put an arm around Joseph’s shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of Joseph’s head, it wasn’t in a romantic way but in a protective way. Joseph didn’t react to the kiss on his forehead, not noticeably of course, but his heart pounded and he felt his face get hot.

“Joseph, let’s get Violet to the ambulance okay?”

“Yes... Let’s do that.” Joseph moved away from Sebastian, and the three of them went to an ambulance

“Get her on a stretcher, start pushing fluids, and let’s get her to a hospital. Are you alright detective?”

“A black eye, a few bruises... If anything, I’ll go to the eye doctor and have my sight checked out if worse comes to worse.” Sebastian watched the doctors putting Violet in the back of an ambulance and frowned. “But I’m going with them.”

“Are you immediate family?”

“No, but my partner is. And I can’t go anywhere without my partner.” Sebastian took Joseph’s arm and they climbed into the back of the ambulance with Violet, Sebastian ignoring the other persons snide remarks about what he did.

“Hey dad, am I gonna be okay?”

“You’ll be okay Violet.” Joseph took her hand, sighing in relief. “You may be with the doctors for a few days, but it’ll all be okay. I promise.” Joseph smiled and leaned back. “I promise...”

“Thanks dad...” Violet looked at Joseph and then at Sebastian, then looked away and began talking to the doctors as they asked her questions about what happened.

``````````````

 “How’s your eye?” Joseph sat on the couch next to Sebastian, handing him a beer as he did so. Joseph had returned from the hospital with Sebastian, and Violet was doctor ordered to stay another day or two because of her physical condition, she seemed to be better off mentally though than someone else who would have gone through that. Sebastian shrugged, opening the bottle and taking a few sips.

“How’s Violet?”

“She should be fine to come out of the hospital tomorrow.  After we get her, we should probably go get Sky.” Joseph rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulders and looked at the TV. “I still can’t believe you did that for her...”

“I had to. I couldn’t stand it knowing she was...” Sebastian drank more of the beer and closed his eyes. “If I didn’t save her, I’d never have forgiven myself.”

“I just want to know why you didn’t tell me about it Sebastian.” Joseph sat up, sighing a little. “She’s my daughter.... So why...?”

“I didn’t need you freaking out. I wanted to carry her to you and show you she’s alive. I wanted to feel like I could do something good for once.”

“Seb.” Joseph shook his head. “You do a lot of good for us, a lot more good than you know. You took us in when we had nowhere to go, I couldn’t imagine...” Joseph fiddled with his gloves and smiled. “All I wanted to do was thank you Sebastian. You risked a lot for us. I don’t know where we’d be without you. Probably back in Canada. Or at least out of Krimson City. So thank you Sebastian.”

“No problem... I’d do it anytime.” Joseph smiled, then leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s temple before standing up.

“You hungry?” Sebastian shook his head, swishing his bottle of beer.

“I’m fine... I could use some rest.” Sebastian placed the bottle on the table in front of him and let out a deep sigh.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I stop making this fic sad and bring in something happy...  
> Let's focus on the tag you're all here for (Joseb)


	7. A small step

Sebastian woke up to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair and his head in someone’s lap. He stayed still and listened to them humming, felt their nails run across his scalp, it couldn’t be one of the kids.

“Joseph.” The hand stopped and pulled away from his head. Sebastian sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. “What time is it?”

“Four in the morning. You didn’t make it to bed.” Sebastian stood up ad stretched.

“Neither did you. Sebastian held his hand out to Joseph and pulled him to his feet. “May as well make it there now.” Joseph let go of Sebastians hand and nodded, looking at him for a moment then averting his eyes. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all. Just really tired.”

“Well get yourself to bed Joseph. I’ll see you in the morning.” Sebastian walked off, or at least attempted to considering how tired he was. Joseph watched him walk away and let out a sigh.

 _What’s wrong with you?_ Joseph shook his head, he couldn’t… _He’s not into you. You don’t deserve this false happiness._

“Its real…” Joseph whispered, gripping the sleeve of his shirt at the same time.

_He’s going to leave you alone, you may as well break away now._

“Sebastian… Wouldn’t do that to me.” Joseph turned and took heavy steps to the bathroom, where he locked himself inside.

_And he’d be disgusted by you, your scars. What would he say?_

“Stop… Shut up.” Joseph opened the cabinet and fumbled around, looking for scissors, broken glass, something sharp.

_He hates you. He wouldn’t go for someone as pitiful as you._

“Its not like that.” Joseph grabbed a small pair of scissors, then opened a drawer and moved some things to reveal a bloody rag.

 _All that blood, you deserve the pain. This pain. It’s the only thing that’s real._ Joseph rolled his sleeve up, looking at all the scars on his arm from the past month. _Oh, you’re out of room. Want to go higher?_

“No.” Joseph rolled his sleeve back down then rolled his other one up, a clean slate. Joseph pushed the sharp scissors against his arm, barely flinching as they penetrated his skin and the blood began dripping from his wrist onto the sink and floor.

 _Pathetic._ Joseph set the scissors down, picked the towel up, and held it to his skin.

````````````

Joseph jolted awake, someone was knocking at the door. He scrambled to wipe off the sink and floor. “Hang on!” Joseph washed the dried blood off his hand and hid the scissors and towel again. He hid the new scars and opened the door. “Ah Seb. Morning.”

“Never make it to bed?” Sebastian raised and eyebrow and looked around. “You always make it to bed.”

“I passed out. I was just really tired.” Joseph tugged his sleeve down, afraid Sebastian would see it. “Hey, we’re going to pick Sky up today. And Violet. Things can go back to normal.”

“Not exactly… There’s something I’ve put off telling you…” Joseph bit his lip, did he know something? He couldn’t! Joseph hid the scissors and the towel. Maybe he should wash it. “I recently talked to Ellen.” Oh.

“You did? Why? When?” Joseph shook his head. “When did you do this?”

“About… A week ago? She told me some things about Violet. But it wasn’t her fault she was taken.”

“You went to her for the case?”

“And she wants me to tell her when Violets home safe.” Joseph gripped his sleeve, for some reason the thought of Sebastian having a conversation with her was making him furious. “So after we get the kids I’m going down to the prison.”

“Don’t. Let her suffer, she knew something about Violets whereabouts she doesn’t deserve to know she’s back.”

“After she gets out she told me she’s going back to Canada. No use in freaking out Joseph. I’m not letting her around you.” Sebastian sighed. “Or your kids.”

_Punch him! Hit him! He kept this from you! He’s putting you in danger again!_

“Sebastian please, don’t go to her again.”

“I told her I’d do it, even if I just have someone pass on the message. I have to.”

_You pathetic human being, hit him! Show him your anger! Make him not want to go!_

Joseph tried shaking the thoughts away, he didn’t want to hurt Sebastian but the urge… “Seb.” Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s arm, gripping it tightly. “Please… Please… Don’t go to her.” Sebastian looked down at his partner, realizing he was trembling a little. “Sebastian I… I don’t want to think about her and if you see her…”

“It’s not like I’m doing anything. Letting her know her daughter is safe isn’t a bad thing.”

 _Hit him!_ Joseph shook his head, both at Sebastian and the thoughts. _You’re pathetic! Worthless! Do something!_

“Shut up…” Joseph whispered, making Sebastian confused.

“What?”

“These voices… I hear them…”

_He thinks you’re crazy._

“They tell me what to do… Convince me… I don’t want you to see Ellen… I tell you..  They tell me to hit you, punch you…” Joseph held his head and Sebastian stared at him. “No I say. I can’t hurt you. But the urge… I want to hit you…”

“Joseph please relax.” Sebastian reached out and took one of Joseph’s hands, squeezing it gently.

“They want me to… They…” Joseph tried pulling his hand away, only in vain as he felt a slight tug on his skin and felt the new cuts open. “NO!” Joseph shouted, yanking his hand away and tucking his arm close.

“Joseph what…”

“Get out…” Joseph could feel some blood dripping down his arm, and he was still in a white shirt. If Sebastian didn’t leave soon.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sebastian reached for Joseph again and stopped. They both froze, Joseph could feel it and Sebastian could see it. “Youre bleeding.”

“No I’m not. Get out.” Sebastian stepped forwards and grabbed Joseph, trying to get his arm away from his body. “Let me go! Please Seb let me go!”

“Let me see! Damn it!” Sebastian was getting angry, and the struggling only seemed to make Joseph’s bleeding worse. “I just want to-“ Joseph turned his back to Sebastian, still holding his arm. Sebastian let go of Joseph’s arm and stared at him, then moved forwards and hugged him from behind.

“No.” Joseph squirmed but Sebastian held on, slowly together they fell to their knees, Joseph doubled over and Sebastian still held him the best he could. “Let me go…” Joseph shook his head. “Let me go.”

“Let me see.” Sebastian reached around and took hold of Joseph’s arms again, slowly this time Joseph let him see. His shirt was stained red now, but that wasn’t the biggest concern. He rolled Joseph’s sleeves up and bit his lip, the blood and scars worrying him.

“There… Now let me go.” Joseph looked away from Sebastian as the man gently traced a few of the marks. “Don’t do that.”

“You won’t stop me.” Sebastian said, pulling Joseph closer and hugging him again, making Joseph squirm and try to get away. “Stop fighting. Let’s get these cleaned before they get infected.” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head as he stood up, grabbing a tube of medicine and sitting back down with Joseph. “When did this start?”

“About a month ago.” Sebastian nodded, putting some of the medicine on his fingers then gently applying it to Joseph’s wrists. “It was a few days before Violet went missing, I didn’t start because... Because she was gone...”

“Then why did you start?” Sebastian didn’t look up from Joseph’s wrist when he asked the question, and instead continued to put the medication on. Joseph stayed silent and Sebastian frowned, glancing up at him. “What?”

“I thought you hated me.” Sebastian looked up from Joseph’s wrist, a little caught off guard by Joseph’s answer. “You told me to suck it up and stop crying so much... And I reported you so I knew you were mad at me at the time, but I just...”

“Well yeah Joseph, of course I was mad but that doesn’t mean I hate you.” Sebastian shook his head, standing up and putting the medication away and then rinsing his hands off. “I couldn’t hate you. I have a temper yes, and sometimes I say stupid things, but that doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“But you told me-“

“Did I flat out say I hated you?” Sebastian asked, staring down at Joseph as he began to shake his head.

“No you didn’t but-“

“Oh Jesus Joseph.” Sebastian pushed his hair back and sat back down on the ground in front of Joseph, letting out a sigh. “Joseph, don’t think I hate you, because I don’t... I’m kind of offended you think of me like that though.” Sebastian rubbed his neck, neither of them were sure of what to say, so they sat in the bathroom in silence for a few minutes.

“Seb?” Sebastian hummed and looked at Joseph, who sighed and then smiled. “Lets go get the kids...”

```````````

Sebastian stood outside of the car, leaning on the hood smoking a cigarette while Joseph was getting Sky back from his parents. He watched people walking, carefree to everything around them or looking for other people. One of the guards who had to drag him off before was keeping his eyes on Sebastian from the moment he pulled up, but instead of fucking around with anything Sebastian decided Joseph could get Sky and he should stay where he wouldn’t get in trouble.

It felt like an hour, although it was only five minutes, before Joseph came out with Sky in his arms and Violet by his hip. Sebastian took a final hit of his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stepping on it and then turning to Joseph. “Ready?” Joseph nodded, getting the kids in the backseat and then getting in the passenger side. Sebastian got in the driver’s seat and started the car, driving off as he heard Sky making noises and Violet quietly speaking to him.

“Seb.” Sebastian hummed to acknowledge Joseph and let him continue. “I don’t want you to talk to Ellen about Violet coming back.”

“Joseph.”

“I want to tell her.” Sebastian was shocked, and he swerved the car a little then straightened out and shook his head. “Well don’t kill us.”

“Why? You have a restraining order against her. You…”

“Just take me to the jail, stay in the car with the kids, and I’ll be in and out.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I need to ask her some things where she can’t hurt me… Please understand Sebastian.” Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel then nodded. “Thank you.”

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“Oh no, I really don’t want to. I’d rather go home and vomit than talk to her, but this is something I _need_ to do.” Joseph rubbed his wrist with his thumb, frowning at himself then shaking his head. “If you could talk to Myra one last time, to settle things, would you?”

“If...” Sebastian gripped the steering wheel tightly, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. He didn’t want to think of talking to Myra _one last time_ , he just wanted to talk to her forever, but Joseph was right. “Yeah, I would. I don’t know what good it’d do but I would do it.”

“Then lets just get this over with, okay?” Sebastian nodded, turning his turn signal on and moving over into the lane for his exit. Joseph kept his eyes straight ahead, fiddling his thumbs as he rode along in the car.

``````````

“Oh come on- god- shit.” Sebastian sighed as he finally got the key into the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door and kicking it open. Joseph grumbled, stopping his leaning on Sebastian’s shoulder and doing his best to keep from dropping Sky. Sebastian helped Joseph get inside, Violet being on his own back not helping much, but he eventually got Joseph inside.

For some _stupid_ reason, Joseph decided talking to Ellen for _three hours_ was a good idea, and now it was late. Violet and Sky were both passed out, Joseph was barely able to speak, and Sebastian was about ready to collapse where he stood. “Do we have to climb the steps?” Joseph rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses out of place and making Sebastian groan.

“No, give me Sky, you go sit down or something. I’ll put the kids to bed.” Joseph looked up at him, then glanced at Violet nervously. “She’s fast asleep Joseph, I won’t wake her up.”

“She needs to brush her teeth.”

“Yeah I’ll just do that.” Sebastian took Joseph from Sky and reluctantly dragged himself up the steps, putting Violet in her bed and Sky in his. He checked the windows in both their rooms twice, keeping the night lights on for them, and then flipping the lights out before heading downstairs to Joseph. “Okay, now it’s your turn to go to bed.” Sebastian rounded the corner to the living room, rubbing his eyes at seeing Joseph dead asleep on the couch. “Oh man I am getting way too old for this.” Sebastian walked in front of the couch, leaning down and putting his arms under Joseph’s legs and behind his shoulders, then lifting him up with a groan. “If I throw my back out I swear to god...” Sebastian let out a sigh, ascending the steps carefully so he didn’t disturb Joseph or drop him, neither option would be fun.

“Seb.” Joseph muttered, mostly asleep still.

“Yeah Jo?” Sebastian took the last step carefully then made a beeline for Joseph’s room. “What is it?” Sebastian felt dumb for asking, Joseph could easily be talking in his sleep and it could be a waste of his time talking to him.

“Let’s do something together.” Joseph answered before Sebastian got him to his room.

“Like what?” Sebastian asked, pushing Joseph’s room door open then heading inside, laying the younger man down on the bed. Sebastian plucked Joseph’s glasses off his face, setting them on the  side table.

“I dunno.” Joseph rolled over, gripping one of his pillows. “Let’s go to dinner tomorrow... Maybe go bowling... Maybe we could see a movie...”

“Yeah, you think on that. Something you, me, and the kids can do.” Sebastian turned Joseph’s light off, reaching down and ruffling the mans hair and then turning to the door.

“Nah Seb, just you and me.” Sebastian froze for a moment, then looked to Joseph who wasn’t facing him. “If you want. It was a stupid idea.”

“Well I’ve never been good at bowling, lord knows I think movies are overpriced now.” Sebastian went to the door, putting his hand on the door frame. “After work tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Sebastian smiled, shutting Joseph’s door and heading to his room.


	8. A bigger step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (screaming)

“Dad?” Sebastian glanced up from his newspaper to Violet, who was standing at the edge of the table looking at Joseph.

“Yes?”

“Can we go ice skating?” Sebastian looked to Joseph to try and see a change on his usually hard to read face, and he saw a small smile. “We used to all the time, remember? Can we go again?”

“We could.” Joseph nodded. “It’d be fun, I haven’t done it in awhile.” Violet beamed, moving around to the other side of the table to hug Joseph and then rushing off.

“You skate?” Sebastian asked, setting his newspaper down.

“I used to a lot when I was younger. I played hockey in high school. And college.”

“Tough sport. How many times did you get hit?” Joseph glanced over to Sebastian and smiled, shaking his head.

“I was good. I haven’t been skating since we moved down here, I guess she was thinking about before.”

“Joseph.” Sebastian turned to his partner, leaning on the table with his elbow. “Yesterday you... When you talked to Ellen, you know, what was it you talked about?”

“Our marriage.” Joseph answered, sighing as he did so. “It was more or less reminiscing, me telling her how Violet and Sky are doing, how I’ve been. Asking her how she’s been, apparently she’s going back to Canada when she’s out of jail. I’m not surprised, she never wanted to move down here in the first place.” Joseph leaned back in his chair, looking over at Sebastian and raising an eyebrow. “Why are you asking?”

“You were in there three hours and came out of there exhausted. And now you’re saying her name as if everything was just a bad dream. I just wanted to know. Was there anything else?”

“No. Now, answer my question really quick.” Sebastian gave Joseph a confused look, receiving a smile in response. “Can you skate?”

```````````

“Come on Sebastian, the ice isn’t going to hurt you.” Joseph skid to a halt on his skates, stopping in front of Sebastian who was stuck clinging to the wall. “Sky’s doing better than you, and he’s a year old. Well, sort of.” Joseph looked down at Sky in his arms, who was more or less watching everyone else. “Maybe I should’ve called the sitter.”

“No it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Sebastian stood up straight, pushing away from the wall and stumbling back. He tensed up, gripping onto the side rail again and glaring at Joseph.

“Alright hang on. Violet!” Joseph shouted, and his daughter showed up at his side. “Hold your brother, the other child of the family needs help.” Violet held her arms out, taking Sky into them and skating off with him while talking to him. “Alright.” Joseph held his hands out to Sebastian, smiling at him. “Come on, I’ll teach you.”

“How long have you been skating?”

“Four years being taught, eight years playing hockey, and then another... What was it, six years with Violet and Ellen?” Joseph shrugged. “Longer than you obviously, now give me your hands.” Sebastian reluctantly took his hands off the wall, grabbing Joseph’s and stabilizing himself. “Good, get your balance. We don’t need you falling and hurting yourself.” Joseph stepped back, pushing from the ice and pulling Sebastian with him, who gasped and stumbled. Joseph slowed and laughed to himself. “Should’ve warned you. Okay, I’m moving again.” Sebastian nodded and Joseph moved back again, skating backwards carefully and slowly so Sebastian could move with him. “Keep your feet on the ground unless you need to boost yourself forwards.”

“Who taught you to skate?”

“My mom. My dad didn’t know how, he’s the side of my family from Japan. But my mom was a pro, she used to skate for a living.”

“Really?” Sebastian shook, standing as straight as possible and moving his feet to keep himself balanced on the ice.

“Yeah, so she got me into it. I wanted to win gold medals like her when I was younger.” Joseph smiled and let out a scoff. “Imagine me dancing on ice in tights.”

“I couldn’t even if you did it for me.” Sebastian said, trying to picture it but he couldn’t see Joseph doing anything so relaxed. “So how’d you get into being a detective?”

“Lots of crime where I grew up, wanted to put a stop to it or help it in any way possible. So I went to college for it, just played a lot of hockey up there too.”

“Lots of crime in Canada?” Sebastian said jokingly, receiving a squeeze on his hands from Joseph.

“Just in the town I grew up. But you know if you got stabbed at least you had healthcare.” Sebastian shot a glare at Joseph and shrugged.

“Point made. America’s pretty shit with the crime isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry about it, if I were you I’d keep my eyes on the people around me.” Joseph loosened his grip on Sebastian’s hands, which sent a sense of panic through Sebastian for a moment. “You’ll be fine. I just want my other hand free.” With that, Joseph slipped one of his hands free from Sebastian’s, easily skating over so they were moving together. “You’re getting it. Match my movements the best you can. If you can.” Sebastian raised his eyebrow, letting out a scoff and watching Joseph’s feet and legs.

“Alright yeah, so what else did you do before you moved here? What did your dad do?”

“He was a lawyer, really boring compared to my mom. And he was always busy, really strict. You met him, you know what I’m talking about.” Sebastian nodded, recalling meeting them at the border.

“What about them meeting?”

“What’s with all the questions about my family?” Sebastian shrugged and Joseph sighed. “If you must know, it’s complicated. My dad’s ex girlfriend at the time took him to an ice skating show.”

“Yikes. And I’m guessing...?”

“Yup, got backstage and met my mom. Of course they didn’t hook up for weeks afterwards, but still. I thought it was always funny when my mom told me, until I realized what hooking up met. Didn’t realize that meant I came from that fling.” Sebastian bit his lip and laughed a little. “Imagine when that realization hit me.”

“Yeah? How’d they get together? Married and all that?”

“They weren’t married until I was about three. Do you know how hard it is to track down a lawyer in Canada who’s face you knew but not name?” Joseph shook his head. “Okay, what about you? What’s your story?”

“Football, believe it or not.”

“I do though.” Joseph shrugged. “How long did you play?”

“Just through school, scholarships and all, but I always knew it wasn’t what I wanted to do. My dad used to be with KCPD, and I wanted to be just like him when I was younger.”

“What about your mom?”

“Died when I was young, I have a few photos of her but other than the very vague memory of my sixth birthday I don’t remember much about her.”

“Yikes, I’m sorry to hear that.” Sebastian simply shrugged, putting his free hand in his pocket. “What about your dad now?”

“He died when I was in college, got shot on duty. At that point though, I was almost out of college and ready to join KCPD. When I joined the force the joke for awhile was, one Castellanos for another. Or I guess the thing was that, I should say. Ask the chief about it, he wasn’t even chief when my dad joined he was just another cop. A good friend of my dads, over all the time. That might’ve helped me get into the detective work though.”

“Interesting.” Joseph smiled. “Hey Sebastian, guess what?”

“Hm?” Joseph moved in front of Sebastian, holding up both of his free hands. “What the fuck?”

“Language, we’re in public. I let your hand go when you told me about your mom. You didn’t even notice did you?” Sebastian was suddenly hit with the realization he was _skating._ “You’re a natural, just had to get you going is all.”

“I’m not used to this at all.” Sebastian looked down again at Joseph’s feet, and moved his own to speed up.

“Don’t move too fast.” Joseph said, with a worried edge in his voice. “And watch where you’re skating, it’s not like it’s empty in here. If it was, that’d be a different story.”

“Yeah okay.” Sebastian said, keeping his eyes on his feet and Joseph’s movements once in awhile. “How fast can you go?”

“Sebastian you can’t beat me on foot, you couldn’t beat me on skates.”

“I didn’t say ‘race me’ I asked ‘how fast can you go’?” Joseph sighed, shaking his head and shrugging. “Probably faster than me.”

“Definitely faster than you.” Joseph looked around for a moment, looking worried. “Where’s Violet?” Sebastian perked up, looking around the rink. “I, I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight.”

“Don’t freak out. You go look for her over there, I’ll check over here.” Joseph nodded, racing off on his skates and leaving Sebastian behind. “Oh yeah, faster than me.” Sebastian kept moving, at a slower pace than Joseph was for sure, but enough he could easily look for Violet. His heart was racing though, he just got Violet back and the last thing he needed to do was lose her again. “Violet!” Sebastian shouted, looking around for her. “Fuck. VIOLET!”

“Yeah?” Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin and he turned to see Violet skating over to him. “You’re all alone! Where’s dad?”

“Looking for you, Jesus Christ kiddo where’d you go?”

“I saw a friend from school, I was just talking to her. I’m sorry.” Sebastian let out a sigh, pushing his hair back.

“It’s okay, we just thought-“

“If anyone comes up to me I won’t be afraid this time.” Violet said, holding Sky up to Sebastian who took the kid carefully. “I’ll do what dad told me at the hospital, make a scene! I won’t be weak next time.”

“Let’s hope there’s no next time, alright kiddo? Now let’s go get your dad.” Sebastian took Violet’s hand, skating with her in the direction Joseph went off into and spotting him. “Joseph!” Joseph looked over, seeing Violet and feeling a flood of relief. He quickly came over, scooping Violet into a hug.

“I was with a friend, don’t worry dad I’m okay.” Violet hugged him back and they let each other go after a moment.

“And I have Sky.” Sebastian said, holding Sky up a little to Joseph. “We’re all accounted for.” Joseph looked to Sebastian, smiling and taking Sky from him. “We need to teach the kid to talk, or walk or something.”

“We can start that at home.” Joseph moved closer to Violet and Sebastian, patting Violet’s head gently and looking up at Sebastian. “Thanks.”

“For what? Not like she ran off, she found me.” Sebastian shrugged, moving back a bit. “Let’s just keep skating.”

“I wanna hold Sky again! And is it okay for me to skate with my friend for a bit?”

“Fine, but stay in sight.” Joseph handed Sky over to Violet, who skated off in a rush. “She doesn’t usually like carrying him.”

“Or didn’t. Maybe her friends cooing over him or something. They’re girls, you know how they are.”

“Not really, didn’t have interest in anything girls did until college.” Sebastian began skating off with Joseph again by his side.

“You didn’t huh?”

“Nope, I was a nerd. I was only popular on the rink, off of it I was just another face. I didn’t wear glasses when I played, maybe that had something to do with it.” Joseph took his glasses off, looking down at them in his hands.

“Joseph hey-“ Sebastian tugged Joseph to the side away from a man coming right for him, the two of them glaring at each other. “Put your glasses on and watch where you’re going.” Joseph put his glasses up, looking up at Sebastian and raising an eyebrow.

“You can let me go now.” Joseph muttered, making Sebastian realize he still had his arm around the smaller man and a hand on his chest.

“Sorry.” Sebastian said, moving away from him and looking away from him. Joseph brushed his jacket off and nodded.

“Don’t worry about it.” Joseph stated, keeping his eyes straight.

 _Now it’s awkward._ Sebastian looked over at Joseph and smiled, reaching over and taking his hand. Joseph’s eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian and then their hands.

“Sebastian what-“ Within an instant Sebastian had slipped Joseph’s glove off his hand and was holding it up in the air. “You’re a child, give me my glove.”

“You’ll have to get it from me, reach for it.” Joseph frowned, shaking his head and moving forwards, doing his best to reach up for his glove from Sebastian without fully pressing against him and making it too awkward. “Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

“I’m on skates Sebastian, I don’t want to fall.” Joseph moved closer, almost completely pressed against Sebastian, and reached up higher for it. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, Joseph’s eyes just begging for Sebastian to give him his glove back. Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat and he blinked. _Well that was weird._ “Come on Sebastian, just give it back.” Sebastian shrugged, lowering his hand enough for Joseph to grab his glove back. “Thank you.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I can be, when you aren’t stealing things of mine.”

“I was having fun.” Sebastian rubbed his neck and let out a deep sigh. “I need a smoke.”

“No you don’t. And you’re not smoking in the car with my kids back there.” Sebastian nodded, carefully moving backwards on the skates with Joseph following. “Don’t fall. And you shouldn’t be skating backwards yet Sebastian. Or at all.” Joseph reached out, taking Sebastian’s arm and giving it a tug, which made Sebastian slightly lose his balance. “Inexperience. Not good.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” Sebastian looked over his shoulder for a moment, stumbling as he did so. “Fuck, shit.”

“See, you need some practice now just-“ Joseph reached out and took one of Sebastian’s hands, pulling him over. Sebastian looked at Joseph, glancing around at the people around them. “If you’re going to go backwards let me show you how, okay? I don’t need you crashing into people.” Sebastian nodded, continuously looking around at the people around him. “You nervous about something?”

“No, just thinking. So, you wanted to do _this_ for a living?” Sebastian shook his head. “Can you dance too?” Joseph nodded, running his thumb over Sebastian’s for a moment.

“Very well actually, on and off the ice.”

“Show me.”

“I don’t think you’ve noticed Sebastian, but I am a guy. I’m used to dancing with women who I can dip back, not guys twice my size.”

“Fun.” Sebastian shrugged. “I’ll lead then, just show me a few pointers. Ice and all, kind of intimidating.” Joseph found himself laughing at that, which made Sebastian confused at first and then a little angry. “What?”

“The ice isn’t intimidating. It’s ice.” Joseph shook his head. “I would hate to take you roller skating, what did you even do when you were a teenager? I’m assuming you took girls on dates but not fun ones if you weren’t out and about.”

“I went out with girls a lot.” Sebastian huffed. “I just didn’t go out with girls for an extended time.” Joseph raised his eyebrow and Sebastian shook his head. “You know what I mean. Myra was the only girl who _really_ caught my interest, everyone else was a fling.”

“Well, I cant tell who that sucks for.”

“What does that-“ Sebastian stopped when he felt himself bump into someone, and he looked over his shoulder at a man about the same size as him, only a lot angrier.

“Watch where you’re going you fucking idiot.” The man spat, while his girlfriend clung to him, giggling a little.

“Hon, leave them alone, they didn’t mean to run into it. No harm, no foul.” The man shook his head, pulling his girlfriend away while Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Fucking cock jockey.” Sebastian stopped dead, turning to the man and staring at him.

“What was that?” The man simply smirked at Sebastian, shaking his head in denial of saying anything. “You said it once, go ahead and say it again.”

“Sebastian stop.” Joseph said, gripping Sebastian’s arm. “It’s not worth the time, let’s just go.” Joseph held Sebastian’s hands, skating backwards away from the man and his girlfriend while Sebastian glared at them until they were out of sight.

“Did you hear what they called me? I’ll fucking kill them I-“ Joseph put his hands on Sebastian’s cheeks, pulling him down and pressing his lips to Sebastian’s forehead.

“Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack, hot head.” Joseph smiled as Sebastian stood up straight again, staring down at Joseph.

“What?” Sebastian blinked a few times and looked around, seeing if anyone saw that.

“You keep getting that angry over things you’re going to give yourself a heart attack, that’s what.” Joseph shook his head. “And with your health you really should keep an eye on things like that.”

“Hey Joseph.”

“What?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Sebastian asked, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Joseph’s, smiling at him. Joseph smiled back, shrugging.

“I mean, I can keep going...” Sebastian reached forwards, taking Joseph’s hands in his and leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips against Joseph’s. Joseph moved forwards, pushing their lips together more, and squeezing Sebastian’s hands in the process. Joseph could feel his face heating up and his legs shaking a bit as the kiss lasted longer and seemed to get deeper with each second passing.

“Hey dad- Whoa.” Violet came to a halt, staring at Sebastian and Joseph in front of her and cringing. “Dad.” Joseph’s eyes shot open and he pulled away from Sebastian, feeling his cheeks burning.

“Yes?”

“Sky’s falling asleep, I think it’s time we go home.”

“Ah, yeah.” Joseph cleared his throat, turning around and taking Sky from Violet and looking to Sebastian and then looking away. “Let’s get going.”

“Sounds good to me, I’d like to stand without feeling like I’m going to fall over at any second.” Sebastian said, making his way to the rink’s exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (screaming intensifies)


	9. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of NSFW in it, which is totally uncalled for but hey here ya go.

Joseph rubbed his fingers on his lips, blushing at the memory of the ice rink. He felt dazed after it happened, making Sebastian drive home again while he sat in the passengers seat trying to wrap his head around what the kiss had meant.

Sebastian was technically married, and showed little interest in any other human except for her in _that_ way. _What was he thinking? Was there even a reason beyond getting me to stop talking?_ Joseph sighed, pulling his regular black gloves back on his hand, then pulling it back off again.

Currently Sebastian was in the shower, and taking a pretty long time in it, which was giving Joseph too much time to dwell on the kiss, and he would rather not think about it. “Don’t over think it…” Joseph warned himself. “You’ll just end up hurt.” Joseph bit his lip, tracing his thumb over a burn marks across his opposite hand and cringing. “Stop right there, that’s all in the past.” Joseph laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to make sure his mind didn’t race, but to no avail. It wandered straight back to the kiss of course.

 _It wouldn’t mean anything to him would it? It couldn’t… If it did though._ Joseph rolled over and laid on his stomach, pressing his head against the bed sheets and sighing. Everything suddenly seemed confusing to him, except one thing that stood out to him. _Sebastian’s not that type of guy, he’s my friend._ Joseph smiled as he thought about Sebastian, everything about him suddenly sent a tingle through Joseph’s body. _Easy Joseph, don’t excite yourself._

“Sebastian, why in the world did you do that?” _Could we make something out of it? Probably not, but what if we did? What if things kept going from here, they just got better?_ Joseph sighed, standing up and leaving his room. He stood at his doorway for a moment before deciding to head to the bathroom, knocking on the door. “Sebastian, everything okay in there?”

“Yeah! Just… Just finishing up!” Sebastian’s voice sounded shaky, and Joseph could hear him swearing after his response.

“Okay, let me know because I still need my shower.” Joseph walked away from the bathroom, opting to go see his kids instead of going back to his room.

``````````

Sebastian had gotten into the shower with the intent of getting clean and getting out, but his mind and body had different ideas. Dwelling on the kiss at the ice rink, wondering why he did it, thinking about Joseph. Four minutes into his shower he had his hands on the wall and an erection between his legs. “Fucking hell.” He looked up at the wall, shaking his head. “No way, just calm down.” Sebastian closed his eyes, steadying his breathing and trying to think of anything to get his erection to go away. He let out a groan when it didn’t, and opened his eyes again. “Bullshit…”

So Sebastian _had_ kissed Joseph, and Joseph _was_ a decent man, but this seemed like he was going to cross a line he never thought about, and something he couldn’t go back on.

Sebastian groaned, reaching to turn on the cold water and end it, then stopping and weighing his choices. He was aching to do it and get it done with, but at the same time his body was screaming for release. “God damn it.” Sebastian rested his forehead on the shower, closing his eyes, trailing his hand down and wrapping his fingers around his cock. He sucked in at the feeling, then moved his hand slowly at first to just enjoy the feeling. Sebastian groaned, arching his back as he moved his hand more, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb and rolling it around. Sebastian tried to remember the last time he did this, and came up blank on it. He let out a sigh, gripping his fist against the wall and losing himself in thought.

_Joseph below him, writhing as he kissed his chest and neck, making sure no spot was left untouched. Joseph’s whimpers and moans when Sebastian just preparing him. Sharing heavy kisses with him, pinning him down to the bed. Their bodies pressed together as Joseph wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s hips, begging for him to do it._

“Fuck.” Sebastian bucked his hips once at the thought, feeling his climax creeping up on him already. He grit his teeth, pumping his hand more until he reached his climax, making him groan and his legs shake. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavy as he rods out his orgasm.

He looked down at his hand and cringed, washing it (and the wall) off, then let out a sigh. Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Joseph, of course.

“Sebastian, everything okay in there?” Joseph questioned, which made Sebastian clear his throat before he replied.

“Yeah! Just… Just finishing up!” Sebastian’s cringed at the fact his voice was shaky and cracking. “Fucking shit.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

“Okay, let me know because I still need my shower.” Sebastian heard Joseph walk off, and he quickly turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing his towel and drying off.

“It’s going to be a long day…”

``````````

Sebastian sat on the couch, his legs crossed and eyes on the TV. Joseph was next to him, Violet by his side and Sky in his bed upstairs as usual. Joseph and Violet seemed interested in whatever movie they had on, while Sebastian could barely focus. He felt _guilty_ about what he did in the shower, and it made him cringe. Sebastian also kept feeling Joseph knew by the way his partner kept glancing at him.

 _If he knows, I’m fucked._ Sebastian groaned, a little louder than he wanted to which made Violet glare at him.

“Sh. This is a good song.” Was the lady on the screen singing? Sebastian looked up, not knowing what exactly was going on but the animated princess on screen was singing. “Pay attention.” Violet stated, which made Joseph chuckle.

“She told you.”

“I heard.” Sebastian stared at the screen for a few minutes then stood. “Ill be back.” He went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Sebastian sighed, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a shot. He stared at the alcoholic beverage, watching it bubble for a moment, before he picked it up and knocked it back, drinking it in one quick swallow. “Fuck.” Sebastian poured another shot, repeating the process of watching it and drinking it a few times before he was interrupted.

“Sebastian.” Joseph’s voice bad an edge of worry in it and he could see Joseph’s expression without having to look at him.

“Mister Sebastian?” Violets voice now.

“Violet, go to bed.”

“Its only eight-“

“Just do what I say. Now.” Sebastian glances over to Violet, watching her scurry away and up the stairs. “Sebastian, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just needed a drink.”

“I just watched you take five shots without hesitation. What’s wrong?” Joseph rubbed Sebastians back gently, making him sigh and relax.

“I was thinking. About today.” Joseph nodded, continuing to rub Sebastians back. “At the ice rink, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“It wasn’t appropriate of me to do it.” Sebastian put his head in his hands, letting out a noise that was a cross between a grunt and a groan. “It was wrong and… Just…”

“A heat of the moment thing?” Sebastian nodded, and Joseph stopped running his back. “I figured it was that.” Sebastian turned to Joseph, seeing a look of disappointment as his expression.

“What?”

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be.” Joseph said, clenching his fists. “But I was just fooling myself again. I was just thinking that maybe…” Joseph looked at the ground, shaking his head. “Forget I said anything.”

“Joseph.”

“No, Sebastian it’s okay.” Joseph turned to leave the kitchen, stopped when Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Joseph’s face got hot as Sebastian held him, his forehead rested on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Joseph’s head for a moment, which made Joseph smile, and wrap his arms around Sebastian.

The two of them stood for a moment in the kitchen, holding each other close, Joseph listening to Sebastian’s heart thumping in his chest.  “Hey.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian and blinked. Within a moment, Sebastian had his hands cupped on Joseph’s face, and was pressing their lips together once again. Joseph reached up, gripping Sebastian’s wrists for a second then pushing himself upwards to deepen the kiss.

Joseph smiled into the kiss, putting his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders to hold him close as they kissed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, so the next chapter will be the last one for this story, and there is going to be a third installment of this. Please don't hate me for anything.


	10. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Edit_ I fixed up this chapter a lil bit and added a picture I drew that I couldn't add earlier. Enjoy.

.....And kissed and kissed....

Joseph groaned, pressing his body against Sebastian’s and squirming against him. Sebastian stepped back, bumping into the counter behind him, which made him grunt. “Fuck.” Sebastian moved forwards a bit, looking at the counter behind him. Joseph kissed at his neck, reaching up and tugging the front of his shirt down to kiss his collar a few times, making Sebastian look back at him. “Hang on.” Sebastian said, taking a step forwards and pushing Joseph back a little bit. Joseph looked up at him, looking discontent suddenly. “Just take it easy.” Sebastian put his hands on Joseph’s hips, turning them around to Joseph had his back to the counter, then with a bit of help from Joseph, lifting him onto it.

Joseph put his legs on Sebastian’s hips, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together again. Sebastian closed his eyes, running his hands across Joseph’s thighs and up to his groin. Joseph broke the kiss, tilting his head back and letting Sebastian kiss his neck. “Seb.” Joseph whined gripping Sebastian’s shirt tightly. “Sebastian hang...” Sebastian stopped, moving back a little and looking at Joseph’s face, his hands still on Joseph’s thighs and with the sudden stopping he noticed Joseph was trembling. Looking at Joseph’s face he could see tears forming in his eyes as he tried to wipe them away quickly.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked, concerned now for his partner. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no you didn’t.” Joseph looked at him, still gripping his shirt. “I’m just scared.” Sebastian furrowed his brow, trying to think of a reason Joseph would be scared suddenly, and soon one thing popped into mind.

“Ellen.” Sebastian gripped Joseph’s thigh a little and shook his head. “I’m sorry, do you want to stop?”

“No. Maybe... I don’t know...” Joseph looked at Sebastian’s hands and felt his face heat up. “I want this Sebastian, I do but-“

“Joseph, I am not going to hurt you.” Sebastian kissed the top of Joseph’s head, moving one of his hands off Joseph’s thigh to hold his hand. “But I’ll understand if you want to stop, so just let me know.” Joseph squeezed Sebastian’s hand, biting his lip and then nodding.

“I want you to keep going. I want this Sebastian, I can’t let my past hold be back.” Joseph kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “But thank you for stopping when you did.”

“If you need me to stop at any time, just say something. Or hit me, whichever is easier at the moment.” Joseph smiled, kissing Sebastian again quickly.

“I’ll do that, just keep going.” Joseph pulled Sebastian back in and kissed him again, this time with more passion than before. He ran his hands down Sebastian’s chest to his pants, giving his belt a harsh tug before he began to undo it, batting Sebastian’s hands away when he tried to help.

“Stubborn shit.” Sebastian said with a smile, which Joseph shrugged in response to. Sebastian watched Joseph fumble with his belt, finally getting it undone and then working on his button and zipper. “While you’re doing that.” Sebastian reached forwards, slipping his hands around Joseph’s waist and working his pants off of his hips. Joseph squirmed, tugging Sebastians pants from off his hips, tensing up for a second at seeing Sebastians cock.

“Uh.” Sebastian looked up at him and shook his head, a smile on his lips. “How.”

“Don’t worry.” Sebastian stroked Joseph’s cheek gently, kissing him again as he leaned forwards, making Joseph lean back. Joseph pulled Sebastian close, kissing him roughly and desperately, moving his hips forwards a bit to try and touch Sebastians. Sebastian noticed his attempts and pulled Joseph’s hips to his, hearing the younger man gasp, pulling his lips off Sebastians and resting his forehead to his shoulder.

“Seb.” Joseph groaned and nipped Sebastians neck softly. Sebastian reached down, taking hold of his and Joseph’s cock, rubbing them together and making Joseph grip his arm. Sebastian moved his hips slightly and put his hand over Joseph’s mouth to try and keep his moans and whimpers quiet.

“Keep quiet, the kids are upstairs.” Joseph nodded, grinding his hips on Sebastians and making him bite his lip to keep from making a noise. Joseph pressed against Sebastian, moving his hand from his mouth to kiss him again, desperate for his touches. Sebastian moved his hips more, feeling his cock pulsing against Joseph’s own member. Joseph let out a moan into the kiss, bucking his hips forwards, reaching up and gripping Sebastians hair, biting at Sebastians lower lip. Sebastian reached to Joseph’s movements with his own, gripping Joseph’s thighs, pushing his hips forwards more against Joseph’s. Sebastian ran his hand to Joseph’s groin, running his hand across Joseph’s cock and making him whine.

Joseph didn’t even give Sebastian a warning before he came, cum splattering on his chest. Sebastian was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of Josephs cock twitching against his, and the feeling made him shiver. He broke the kiss with Joseph, pressing their foreheads together and moving his hips in a few more shaky thrusts before he came as well. Joseph ran his hands down Sebastians neck to his shoulder, smiling as he relaxed in Sebastian’s arms.

 “Thank you Seb.” Joseph whispered. “Thank you…”

````````

One week later...

````````

“Finally.” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair as he watched two cops from KCPD take away the criminal. “That took a lot longer than it needed to.”

“Yeah.” Joseph pulled his notebook from his pocket and began to write down in it.

“Writing a report already?”

“You can never start too early.” Joseph looked up from the notebook past Sebastian. “Connellys here, we better get back to KCPD.” Sebastian sighed, walking with Joseph to the cops car.

“You guys ready?” Juli asked from the backseat.

“Shotgun.” Sebastian said with a smile as he opened the passenger door and got in. Joseph rolled his eyes, getting into the backseat next to Juli, continuing his writing.

The car ride was silent, each person in the car in their own state of mind. Sebastian looked out the front window, seeing the rain starting and picking up quickly. He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head as he hated the rain sometimes. Joseph sat in the backseat, scribbling down details of the case into his notebook in silence.

Everything was silent, everything except the radio as it crackled on.

_“All units all units, 11-99 expedite cover code 3, Beacon Mental Hospital…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys hate me.  
> You'll hate me more when I tell you I'm working on the third and final part for this series.


End file.
